The present invention concerns a tubular element bracket, notably for an aircraft, and in particular for a transport aircraft.
In the context of the present invention, by tubular element is meant:                a single wire or cable, notably an electrical wire or cable; or        a bundle or harness comprising a plurality of wires or cables.        
It may equally refer to networks or pipes.
The present invention applies more particularly, although not exclusively, to electrical cables.
Such tubular element brackets are intended for fixing a tubular element, preferably inside an aircraft, and generally to a primary structural element, that is to say an element of the structure of the aircraft, or to a secondary structural element, that is to say a support fixed to a primary structural element. These brackets are successively arranged in a line defining the path taken by the cable.
Such tubular element brackets generally comprise, as shown in FIG. 1:                a fixing plate 200 that is intended to be fixed by various possible types of means to an appropriate support of the aircraft;        an elongate central portion 201 that is orthogonal to this fixing plate and that extends away from the support when the fixing plate 200 is fixed to the latter; and        an attachment element 202.        
For its part, the attachment element 202 is fixed to the free end of the central portion 201, generally with the aid of a screw 204 that can be screwed into a threaded hole provided in the central portion 201. This attachment element is intended to receive the cable, which is attached to the latter afterwards.
Installing a cable with the aid of the usual elements of this kind necessitates the use of a tool, a certain amount of time and a certain number of manual operations. To be more precise, at each fixing point it is necessary to carry out all of the following operations:                fixing the fixing plate 200 to a structural element of the aircraft, for example by riveting or screwing;        fixing the central portion 201 to the fixing plate 200;        placing the cable on the attachment element 202; and        fixing the attachment element 202 to the central portion 201, generally using a screw and a washer.        
This installation of a cable, which therefore necessitates a certain number of operations for each fixing point, generates a high workload, because the installation of a single cable generally necessitates a large number of such fixing points.